Contigo
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: La tarde de compras con akane fue entretenida, viendo sus pucheros al quejarse de algo que tal vez no sabía escoger, su mirada de determinación había aparecido después de discutir conmigo sobre que era mejor comprar. Sonreí de lado cuando me encontré pensando que mi vida sería muy buena escogiendo el mercado en las mañanas junto a mi esposa.


Era una de nuestras tardes más tranquilas en mucho tiempo, incluso Nerima entera se encontraba tranquila, aunque a veces suelo pensar que los que volvimos a nerima un caos fuimos nosotros. La tarde de compras con akane fue entretenida, viendo sus pucheros al quejarse de algo que tal vez no sabía escoger, con su mirada perdida tratando de acordase que le había encargado Kasumi, su mirada de determinación había aparecido después de discutir conmigo sobre que era mejor comprar los tomates amarillentos cuando están a días de madurar a comprarlos rojos endurecidos como yo le había dicho. Los miro durante al menos diez minutos hasta que decidió hacerme caso comprando los rojos; sonreí de lado por inercia cuando mis pensamientos me atacaron nuevamente, me encontré pensando que mi vida sería muy buena escogiendo el mercado en las mañanas junto a mi esposa, la imagen de Akane riendo conmigo, mientras me daba las bolsas del mandado con su rostro más maduro y adulta, me lleno el corazón.

Hace algún tiempo me pasaba esto de que mis pensamientos me venían traicionando mostrándome un futuro con esta mujer, no es ningún secreto. Es con ella con quien quiero mi vida, bueno al menos ya no es un secreto para mí, al fin lo e aceptado, estoy tratando de madurar a su lado, sigue siendo secreto para ella, pero solo para ella.

Cuando regresó a este momento ella me está viendo con esa nueva expresión que estoy determinado a saber que expresa, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus labios apretados mordiendo su labio inferior y sus ojos brillantes llenos de alguna clase de duda. Me ve mirarla y niega con la cabeza antes de soltar una risita casi imperceptible, verla sonreír así, me hace sonreír automáticamente, creo que la adoro.

 **-Oye Ranma… no crees que estás muy pensativo?-** vamos camino a casa, ella con dos bolsas de pan y yo con cinco en cada mano, ¿por que ella tendría que esforzarse si me tiene a mi? la veo por largos instantes hasta que recuerdo que me acaba de preguntar algo **– No para nada-** le sonrió, solo a ella le sonrió

Me mira nuevamente, algo dudosa, sigue caminando, mirándome de reojo entre cada dos pasos, me gusta, me gusta que me mire y finja no hacerlo **-ramna… ¿podríamos detenernos un momento en el parque?-** miro hacia el frente viendo que estamos a solo unos pasos y sonrió para ella asintiendo. Camina incluso un poco más rápido como si fuera una niña emocionada y para mí desgracia me doy cuenta de que eso también me encanta.

Rápidamente llega a los columpios dejando las bolsas de pan sobre una mesa cercana, hago lo mismo dejando las bolsas para caminar hacia ella, me mira con esa sonrisa de travesura pidiéndome solo con su sonrisa y su mirada que la empuje en el columpio; suspiro bajo sonriendo, ella siempre será mi perdición. lo hago, me pongo tras de ella y comienzo a empujarla suave, su cabello deja ese aroma que sueño cada vez que la empujó.

Continuamos así por varios minutos, ella perdida en su silencio y yo perdido en mis propios pensamientos **– Hay algo que he querido decirte hace algún tiempo-** menciona tranquilamente

Continúo callado, he descubierto con un poco de dedicación y mucho tiempo que si no abro la boca ella hablara más de lo que pensaba decirme inicialmente pero su voz no continua, mantiene el silencio largos minutos hasta que la escucho inspirar fuertemente, escucho como saca el aire de su cuerpo tomando valor **-¿Haz sentido alguna vez que tu corazón se acelera, que se engrandece tanto que piensas que de pronto ya no te cabra en el pecho? ¿Cómo es que sin razón alguna empiezas a sudar como si estuvieras en el desierto? Y todo solo por nervios, nervios por qué hay alguien frente a ti que sin si quiera saberlo te a quitado hasta el control de tu cuerpo ¿Alguna vez te ha sucedido que intentas por todos los medios dejar de hacer cosas estúpidas solo para parecer más normal? ¿Más agradable? ¿Te ha pasado? ¿te ha pasado que sin razón alguna eres inexplicablemente feliz y otras veces eres solo un mar de tristezas?-** No me había dado cuenta que mientras la escuchaba, deje de mecerla, mis manos estaban tomando tan fuertemente el columpio que no había notado que mis nudillos eran blancos, su voz cada vez más apagada y pausada.

Ella pregunta que si alguna vez me ha pasado, pero creo que pregunta algo que ya sabe ¿Me ha observado últimamente? Cada cosa que ella a dicho me ha sucedido, todas y cada una de las cosas me ha sucedido… con ella.

Decía cosas estúpidas cuando estaba cerca, hacia cosas estúpidas cuando estaba cerca, de hecho actuaba como un estúpido cada vez que ella estaba cerca, mis manos temblando cada vez que sin querer roce su piel, incluso e estado intentando durante meses ser menos imbécil y más caballeroso solo para agradarle ¿Pero por que ella lo preguntaba? ¿acaso a ella le pasaba igual? O ¿solo se burlaba de mis intenciones?

 **-Ranma…-** ella no había volteado a verme, aún mantenía su mirada hacia al frente y un poco baja, yo aún aferraba mi estabilidad al columpio **-Ranma… Ukyo antes de irse de Nerima me busco-** el solo nombre de Ukyo me saca de mi trance, levantó mi rostro para ver si ha habido algún cambio en ella pero no es así, su espalda sigue rígida en el columpio con su cabello cayendo por su espalda **-ella me contó lo que le pediste sobre su compromiso-** su voz se detiene y yo ruego a los dioses que Ukyo no haya mentido, también ruego que jamás hubiera buscado a Akane, pero eso ya es imposible

- **M** **e** **dijo que le pediste disculpas por no poder honrar tu palabra, me dijo que imploraste su perdón por no ser honesto desde que supiste la verdad sobre tu corazón, que piensas que es una mujer perfecta… pero no para ti-** mientras la escucho hablar recuerdo nuevamente a Ukyo frente a mi diciéndome que si era tan perfecta por qué no podría serlo para mí, se comportó como toda una mujer adulta e increíble, no reaccionó como yo lo esperaba, ella preparo un okonomiyaki para los dos diciendo que ésta sería nuestra primera y última cita, mientras me interroga a sobre lo que había en mi corazón sonreía pero sus ojos derramaron pequeñas lágrimas que ella no quiso limpiar, fue el momento más doloroso que he visto a alguien vivir en silencio mientras lo sufría con ella.

Hablamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche, aún cuando salí de su negocio el nudo en mi garganta no desaparecía así que regrese sobre mis pasos y la abrace fuerte pidiendo perdón por hacerle daño; ella como toda una dama me dijo que no me preocupara, que lloraba más por todas esas imaginaciones que está noche tendrían que morir que por lo que yo había hecho en realidad. Mientras suspiraba profundo me dijo que ambos nos habíamos engañado durante mucho tiempo; yo diciendo que no amaba a nadie y ella finjiendo que me creia cuando a ciencia cierta sabía cada vez que me veía que yo ya había entregado mi corazón.

 **-Siempre quise que Ukyo y yo fuésemos amigas en algún momento-** en su voz había cierta nota de felicidad **-ahora se que sucederá, podemos ser amigas, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo-** su voz se ha relajado un poco, por inercia continuo el balance del columpio empujando suavemente **-ukyo dijo que finalmente te habías vuelto un hombre completo… dijo que tú maldición no te hacía menos hombre pero si tu manera de actuar, pero que ese día que estuviste frente a ella con el dolor de lastimar a alguien, pero manteniendo tu decisión en lo alto le demostraste que te habías vuelto un hombre… ¿Sabes? Pienso lo mismo que ella me dijo. Desde ese día te eh visto, eh visto el hombre que te estás haciendo y me siento feliz Ranma-**

Mi corazón se pone en ese plan todo estúpido de acelerarse y brincar como bufón dentro de mi pecho, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude con respecto a Ukyo, jamás hubiese querido lastimarla, ella lejos de toda su insistencia anterior es una mujer admirable

 **-Ranma lo que yo quería decirte es que… Me eh enamorado-** detengo de tirón el columpio, mi corazón que antes estaba danzando está teniendo un pequeño ataque, ¡Que está diciendo Akane! Se supone que yo iba a ser su esposo! Yo iba a ser el hombre que despertara con ella cada mañana! ¡yo iba a ser el hombre que dijera si acepto!

Suelto el columpio con mucha fuerza de voluntad y camino hasta ponerme enfrente de ella, no se realmente para que, tal vez aún mi subconsciente no ha decidido si rogarle o despedirme. Me siento en el pasto verde frente a su columpio, lo único que veo son sus piececitos, levantó un poco la mirada y ella me ve con esa cara de interrogación, toma mi mano y puedo sentir como tiemblo ante su toque **-¿vez de lo que hablo?-** me pregunta y yo aún no puedo ver bien su rostro **-nuestras manos tiemblan y están sudando-** escucho como suelta una risita pequeña pero nerviosa, su mano libre se acerca hacia mí y con un pequeño temblor se introduce dentro de mi camisa colocándose sobre mi corazón, mi estúpido, estúpido corazón que justo ahora ha vuelto a emprender un maratón. - **esto-** suspira entrecortada **– late al mismo ritmo qué este-** su mano que sujeta la mía, la guía hasta su propio corazón, dejando a mi mano descansar ahí; siento como su corazón esta jugando en la misma carrera de maratón que el mío, es casi como si latieran a la misma velocidad **-Ramna… me eh enamorado de ti-** levantó la cabeza con una rapidez increíble, sé que mi cara debe ser una de horror o sorpresa tremenda porque ella sólo sonríe un poquito

- **No es algo que sucediera hoy-** me dice ella moviendo su mano de mi pecho a mi rostro con una caricia tan tierna que inmediatamente recargo un poco mi rostro sobre su mano, mi pecho duele, duele mucho **-Lleva años este sentimiento dentro de mi, cada vez que me miras de esa manera como si yo fuera la única mujer, mi amor crece mas-** puedo ver su sonrisa, pero es dolorosa ¿A ella también le dolerá el pecho de esta manera? **-cada vez que te enfrentaste a alguien para defenderme o rescatarme solo hiciste que mi ilusión de un verdadero amor creciera** \- no me di cuenta de que mi dolor en el pecho había llegado hasta mis ojos, lose porque ella está limpiando con sus finos dedos las lágrimas que caen por mi rostro, ¿Como carajos pude ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo pude no demostrar mi amor por ella? Siempre e creído que soy el tipo más fuerte; pero no es así, aquí está ella desnudando sus miedos siendo más valiente que yo… Como de costumbre.

 **Cuando Ukyo vino a mi, diciéndome que habías roto el compromiso con ella, me pidió disculpas por todo el daño que** **ocasionó, por todas esas veces que frustro nuestros acercamientos, por todas aquellas veces que realmente quiso abrazarme cuando vio que me lastimaba tu actitud; dijo que sabía que estaba en un error pensando que podías llegar a quererla, por qué siempre fue evidente para todos que tú eras diferente solo conmigo… yo esa diferencia de actitud conmigo siempre pensé en lo contrario, pensé que era la que menos te importaba, pero después tu siempre salías tras de mí sin importar que ni como, siempre estuviste ahí-** estaba negando con la cabeza y apretando su mano contra la mía en mi rostro, yo jamás podría amar a nadie más, quería decirlo, que en voz alta ella escuchará que todos sus temores eran también los míos, pero aquí estaba yo siendo un imbécil con la garganta cerrada con un nudo imposible de tragar.

- **Te estás des… despidiendo… de mi-** como pude saque de mi pecho esas palabras, si ella decía que estaba enamorada de mí es por qué seguramente se había rendido conmigo, por qué estaba harta, ella no lo diría al menos que pensara que esto era el final de una historia que no tuvo comienzo, como un enclenque insignificante dejo que mis lágrimas salgan; no recuerdo la última vez que llore pero por esta ocasión me dejó ser, aunque… es cierto la última vez que llore, fue cuando la creí muerta entre mis brazos y el solo recordarlo envía un escalofrío de muerte por todo mi cuerpo, recuesto mi cabeza en su regazo aferrándome tristemente a sus faldas.

Escucho su risa empezar desde su estómago hasta que sale de sus labios finos, acaricia mi cabello **-despues de que supe lo que le habías dicho a Ukyo espere a que tú llegarás a mi declarando lo que a ella le habías dicho, espere, espere y espere, pero tú nunca viniste a mi, por un tiempo incluso pensé con mucho dolor que tal vez no era por mi que habías roto ese compromiso, pero entonces te puse mas atención y con gran placer me di cuenta de que antes de llegar a mi, estabas tratando de cambiar todas esas cosas que nos mantuvieron discutiendo, con placer note que tenías atenciones diferentes para mí, que estabas tratando por todos los medios y maneras ser un mejor hombre, pero… Hoy mientras hacíamos las compras, ví tu manera de mirarme y decidí que si te seguía esperando tu ibas a tardar varios años mas-** levantó mi cara de su regazo mirándola con todo eso que tengo dentro de mi corazón sin poder hablar **-No me estoy despidiendo, nos estoy dando un comienzo claro, ya no quiero esperar mas-** sonríe ella, tan hermoso que de mi garganta sale una sonrisa bastante grande que lucha a muerte contra mi pecho que exige que llore más, ella baja despacio del columpio y se coloca frente a mi, ambos sentados sobre el suelo

 **-¿No dirás nada?-** sonríe mordiéndose los labios y puedo ver su miedo al rechazo asomarse en sus ojos; me acerco lento y como el hombre apaleado que le han dado una segunda oportunidad que soy, coloco mi mano suavemente en su mejilla por miedo a asustarla, aunque ya sé que a mi chica fuerte no le teme a nada. Acerco mi rostro al de ella y con toda la timidez que e acumulado a lo largo de mi vida, dejo un beso sobre sus labios, solo eso, un pequeño roce que acaba de hacer que mi corazón tenga una taquicardia de las buenas, como es que esta mujer tan bella no sabe el poder que tiene sobre este imbécil que soy. La miró a sus ojitos avellana que va abriendo lentamente, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios hermosos formando una sonrisa.

- **Yo… yo… te… te.. a…mo-** seguro que no me ví como el hombre más inteligente del mundo con esos intentos de hablar, pero se que al menos me entendió, su cara está roja y su boca emite una risa de sirena, cuando para de reír, se pone de pie y lo hago yo también sintiendo como mis piernas tiemblan, ella sólo hace una mueca linda y me dice **-Ahora lo se-** toma sus bolsas de pan, yo la imitó tomando todas mis bolsas en mi mano derecha, caminando a un lado de ella en un silencio nervioso con miedo a que no sea real, pero pienso que mi chica valiente a dado no un paso adelante sino toda una carrera de diez kilómetros frente a mi esperando únicamente que sus conjeturas sean acertadas.

Lo hago, con todo el nerviosismo que poseo y también el amor por ella, acerco mi mano temblorosa a la de ella intentando y fracasando al tomar su mano que solo tomo de ella su meñique con el mío, estoy rojo hasta el alma por mí falta de destreza en el amor pero a ella parece gustarle por qué mira nuestros meñiques unidos y sonríe ampliamente y así como cualquier tarde del resto de nuestras vidas caminamos juntos hacia el dojo con su hermosa voz que aún suele gritarme cuando está enojada, tarareando una canción para los dos.

Hola gente hermosa de fanfiction!!!!

miles de besos para todos!!! este fic lo escribi con mucho cariño por qué sentí que era una parte mas madura de ellos aunque se que para esto aún faltan tres vidas y siete meteoritos pero bueno

les agradezco sus comentario estoy ansiosa por leerlos


End file.
